Stitch the Little MatchTrouble Maker
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Haven’t we covered that?” Cloud muttered in exasperation. “I don’t see what that has got to do with practically molesting Leon in his sleep.” “Cloud molested Leon’s cheek in his sleep.” Stitch countered with a cheeky grin. Please R&R, Rated T for safety


One shot. I had to use Stitch somewhere in a KH fanfic. He's too adorable to ignore!  
I freely admit the title's crap, please no comments on it. My mind went blank when it came to naming this fic.

Disclaimer: See my previous **fan**fiction for Kingdom Hearts for details.

Warnings: Supposed humour, shounen ai, and maybe for the hell of it: out of character-ness. There, you've been warned! No complaints now

**Stitch, the little Match/Trouble maker**.

It was common knowledge to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee that Leon doted on Stitch. The blue and furry being had become Leon's pet after Sora had pleaded with them for someone to take him in. Sora couldn't because there was just too much water back home for Stitch to be comfortable on the islands. Aerith would have but she simply had no time to care for the small fur-ball with all the healing and rather domestic work that was desperately needed throughout the city. The others still had images of the psychotic little alien from when he first appeared in Hollow Bastion, as it was called back then, and weren't too eager to take on the job.

Just as Sora had entered pouting-puppy mode in order to secure Stitch a home, Leon had entered the room and the Keyblade Master had zeroed in on him, holding Stitch up and looking pitifully up at the older burnet.

Leon had blinked.

Sora had pouted and moved Stitch a little closer.

Behind Sora, their friends, excluding Aerith who watched in amusement, were all shaking their heads and flailing their arms. Leon still had no clue what the hell was going on and thus was thoroughly confused by the current events.

Then Stitch had jumped on Leon's shoulder purring delightedly and proclaimed the man something no one had been able to decipher or pronounce.

Though they all assume it was a good thing.

The Restoration Committee had groaned in despair as Leon's eyes quivered just slightly. They knew Leon would give into anything cute and fluffy. It was his weakness. And god damnit, it had been bad enough trying to convince the usually stoic man that no, the _**101**_ Dalmatians could not come with them to Hollow Bastion and even then Leon looked like he was going to smuggle one or two of them in.

Cid had in fact double checked everything that Leon owned before admitting it onto the gummi ship when they were finally able to return to their world. Leon actually pouted the entire trip.

When confronted with Stitch, Leon had melted and stroked the little alien while assuring Sora that yes, he would look after Stitch, yes, he would remember to feed him, yes, he wouldn't put Stitch near water, and yes, he would let Stitch use the Gullwings for chew toys…what?

Sora had taken off laughing hysterically before Leon could ask after that last one.

Instead Leon looked down at Stitch, petted his head and announced he was going home. He could be heard muttering to Stitch about not chewing on living beings no matter what how annoying they may or may not be.

And now one year later, Leon was absolutely besotted with his little pet.

"Leon, stop feeding Stitch at the table!" Aerith scolded, having seen Leon slip a few pieces of meat to the blue being sitting on his shoulder at dinner one evening. She supposed it was her own fault. She kept forgetting that whenever Leon ate at her place, he always brought Stitch and always fed him at the table, which was, in her opinion, a no-no. "Animals aren't allowed at my dining table."

"Iki baba." Stitch growled at Aerith before purring happily up at Leon.

Leon nodded at Aerith and quietly stroked Stitch's back. "He's not an animal Aer. He's more intelligent than Yuffie and she gets to eat at the table."

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled throwing a knife at him.

"Yuffie." Aerith yelped just as Stitch caught the knife and snarled. "Don't throw things!"

"No Stitch." Leon murmured shoving a forkful of potato into his mouth, one hand lifted up to pry the knife away from Stitch as he began to aim a retaliation shot.

"Uga whatcka."

"Whatever you just said, we do not throw knives at Yuffie." Leon fixed the girl with a hard stare. She cowered slightly. "Even when she deserves it."

"You started it Squall."

"It's Leon." Stitch corrected jubilantly, performing a handstand on Leon's shoulder and sticking his tongue out at the ninja. "Ooka. Yuffie poopiehead."

There was a snort from Cid as he hid his face behind his salad. An audible 'smart creature' could be heard amongst his mutterings. Tifa held Yuffie back as the ninja gave a loud war cry and attempted to lunge across the table at him.

"Can we please just have a civilised dinner?" Aerith sighed tiredly.

"Sure Aer." Leon nodded setting his cutlery down. "Stitch, floor." As Stitch jumped off of Leon's shoulder, the brunet filled a saucer with some of his own food and handed it down to him. "Take this outside and eat there. Do not break the dish and don't try to use the Gullwings for chew toys again. Okay?'

"Okay! Gullwings for tea!"

Leon looked a little worried as he stared down at the little creature. "Uh, no, Stitch, no."

"Pooama." Large black eyes stared up at Leon imploringly.

"Don't start." Leon warned with a frown. "It won't work."

"Iki baba." Stitch's lower lip jutted out piteously.

"Go eat your dinner." Leon growled fondly, pinching the bridge of his nose as Stitch called out a cheerful 'Aloha' and ambled out.

Across the table Cloud was blinking perplexedly at Leon as the others gaped at him.

"What?' Leon asked sinking down slightly as he found himself caught in everyone's gaze.

"You can understand him?" Yuffie's eyes had widened in amazement as they followed Stitch's path out the door.

"No." Leon replied, now looking faintly amused. "But I can guess some of it. You just need to spend some time with him to catch on."

"Um, '_pooama'_?" Tifa asked looking curiously as Leon resumed eating.

Leon swallowed his food and sighed. "Basically the equivalent to Yuffie saying 'damn when things don't go her way."

"And '_iki baba'_?" Aerith pressed leaning forward.

"Not a clue." Leon shrugged, leaning back in his chair once more. "Half the time it's an expression of disappointment or sadness, the other half; god only knows, though I think it might be profane."

"What Aloha and Ohana? He's always screaming that when he wakes ya up. I can hear him from up the street." Cid grunted.

Leon's lips quirked into a small smile. "Aloha, from what I've gathered is an all purpose greeting and farewell. Ohana, Stitch told me, means family."

"Awwww." Aerith cooed, her hands clasping together just below her chin. "That is so cute, he wakes Leon up with a Hello Family."

"Basically." Leon murmured somewhat shyly.

"Awwww." Aerith cooed happily again. "Now then, let's eat then we can move into the lounge –_yes_ Leon, Stitch can go in there. I've told you that before."

XXX

Yuffie had borrowed a movie from a girl down the street from her and Tifa's house and insisted on watching it with everyone. Knowing it was better to simply watch the movie than to attempt to argue, the others had exchanged faint looks of amusement before making themselves comfortable.

Leon had taken the bean bag and set it against the wall between the sofa and the Lazy Boy, which Cloud had claimed before Cid could get to it. Stitch was currently nestled in Leon's hair, half on Leon's shoulder, half on the bean bag. Cid had taken one of the high backed chairs and a foot rest, both of which had been given to Aerith as a housewarming gift, and was resting comfortably to the side of the group. Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie had curled up on the couch with a large amount of cushions and blankets. Aerith seated herself closest to Leon and was occasionally leaning over to pet Stitch. When they weren't seated at the dining table or in the kitchen, Aerith was part of Stitch's devoted fanclub and showered affection on him.

"What are we watching Yuffie?" Tifa asked curiously.

Yuffie grinned over at her as she popped the DVD into the machine and bounced back to the sofa. "Well, that girl I borrowed it from said it was hilarious. Don't know what the name was though."

"You have the case right beside you." Cloud muttered. "Trying reading it."

"Heh. Oh yea." Yuffie chuckled looking down. "Okay, well, it's a parody –or is that satire? Anyway it's called _Robin Hood Men in Tights_, oh and there's another movie on this called _Spanglish_. We're watching both by the way." She threw a look at Leon and Cloud who stared back at her with identical blank expressions.

"Movie, movie, movie!" Stitch sang happily, crawling down onto Leon's lap and curling up with his face towards the television. "Leon and Stitch stay for both."

"Okay." Leon sighed running a hand through Stitch's fur. "We'll stay for both."

"Yay." Yuffie cheered as she flipped the lights off.

XXX

The first movie had the girls laughing almost continuously and Cid chuckling while muttering impish comments under his breath while Leon and Cloud both seemed to simply smile faintly in amusement. It wasn't until the song about men in tights that either gave small chuckles. When Stitch grabbed the remote and rewound the movie so he could sing and dance alongside the scene, Leon had laughed loudly before plucking the small creature from the floor and holding him close so they could finish the movie. The others stared in amazement as they saw the grin playing on Leon's lips as Stitch continued to whisper the lyrics to the song.

The second movie had the girls enthralled while Cloud fidgeted in his chair and Leon slowly nodded off to sleep. Cid had left before it started claiming that he lived further away than the others and had to be up early. The muttered 'bloody pansy movie' the group overheard as he strode out had them all exchanging amused looks of doubt.

"Awwwww." Aerith sniffled, dabbing at her eyes. "That was so sweet."

"That was…huh?" Yuffie muttered. "The heroine didn't get the guy."

"The guy was married. What kind of movie promotes infidelity?" Tifa snorted looking down at Yuffie reproachfully.

"The kind I watch." Yuffie grinned before turning towards the guys. "Cloud whaddya think?"

"I think…" Cloud paused for a moment then looked up at them. "That Cid was right when he said bloody pansy movie."

"Well you're going to die alone." Yuffie scowled. "Not an ounce of romance in you, how are you ever going to win someone over? Your emo-ness?"

"We've been through this before: I'm not emo."

"Awwwww." Aerith cooed suddenly halting Yuffie's retort. "Look at Leon and Stitch."

"Oh yea, I thought that critter was being unusually quiet." Cloud muttered.

"Critter?" Yuffie giggled. "Cloud you're so corny."

"Shhhh!" Aerith hissed. "Don't wake them."

The other three looked down curiously to find Leon curled up on the bean bag with his head resting against Cloud's chair, one arm draped over Stitch who sat huddled on his chest.

"Aren't they cute?" Aerith whispered fondly, watching as Leon shifted in his sleep with a small sigh, a hand moving to curl by the side of his face.

"Aww. Leon's like a little baby in his sleep"

"Don't let him hear you say that." Cloud warned in a low tone, reaching down to gently brush hair away from where it tickled Leon's eyes and nose.

"Aah, potential yaoi. Was there ever anything so sweet?" Yuffie grinned and looked around the room. "Aerith, where do you keep the paper and pencils? That scene's still fresh. I can recreate it!"

"Iki baba." Stitch muttered drowsily, before anyone could reply, looking up at them through half lidded eyes. "Quiet, Leon sleeeeeeeping."

"Stitch is right." Tifa reprimanded softly. "Leon's been working really hard lately, he needs his rest."

"Okaaaaaaaaay." Yuffie replied in a soft, playful voice. "I guess we have to leave him here to sleep then."

"We can't do that." Aerith fretted looking down at the man. "That's not a good place to sleep. He'll get a sore back."

"Well we can't carry him home; remember that nice big hill we have to climb to get to his place? And the steep stairs to his bedroom?" Tifa reminded her ruefully. "We'd drop him and then we'd be in trouble."

"He can stay here." Aerith offered with a small smile. "Right, Stitch?" Getting a nod from the blue fur-ball Aerith looked over at Cloud pleadingly. "Please can you carry Leon upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms? I have to see Tifa and Yuffie out."

"Aw, how come Leon gets to stay and I don't?'

"Because, Yuffie, he's asleep and Cloud has the other spare room." Tifa replied standing up and dragging the girl behind her. "You don't really need to see us out, Aerith."

"I insist." The healer said firmly. "Besides, we were planning a picnic for this Wednesday and we still haven't gotten all the details sorted. Do you think having herbal teas will be too much?"

Cloud shook his head in amusement as the girls moved towards the door, their voices fading to mumbles. He looked down at Stitch with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you want to stay here and not with Sora? It means dealing with them."

"Ergh. Stitch stay with Leon." Came the adamant reply. "Girls better than water."

Cloud snorted softly in amusement as he bent down. He didn't mind Stitch too much; since Leon had taken in the creature, there had been tangible warmth about the man, making him far more approachable than when Cloud had first met him. Probably because one–alien comedy show could defrost anything. "Whatever. Keep telling yourself that."

"Stitch will." He cheerfully replied jumping lightly onto Leon's stomach. "Is Cloud going to take Leon to bed now?"

"Yea." Cloud murmured sliding his arms under Leon and carefully scooping him up. Silently he made his way upstairs, nodding at Aerith as she murmured a sleepy 'good night' as she headed for her own room. Carefully he managed to get the door open before murmuring quietly at Stitch to pull the sheets back. Gently he placed Leon on the bed and removed his socks and jacket, noting that it was a good thing Leon hadn't worn his leather today. It wasn't a good material to sleep in and he doubted Leon would be very pleased with him if he stripped the other man down to his underwear and singlet. He shook his head to clear it as a small blush warmed his cheeks briefly. After pulling the sheets up, he carefully brushed the stubborn bangs away from his eyes and nose again. How Leon could sleep with his nose being tickled was simply amazing to Cloud who couldn't stand his sheets brushing up against his face.

"Cloud stay here?"

Cloud started at the voice and retracted his hand from where it had been absently stroking Leon's cheek and flushed, averting his eyes away from Stitch's curious stare. "Um, no Stitch. I'm in the next room."

"Iki baba." Stitch whined. "But Cloud like-likes Leon. Should stay here. Be with Leon."

"Um, no Stitch." Cloud repeated. "That's…that's not the best idea."

"Pooama." Stitch pouted. Cloud stared in amazement. He knew the creature could look cutely pathetic but he hadn't realised that Stitch could actually _pout_. "Why?'

'_Why indeed_?' Cloud mused inwardly. '_For starters, why am I getting into a talk with a furry blue…thing at 3 in the morning? And why are we discussing…what we are._'

Aloud he simply said. "Because Leon might not like it."

"Chika." Stitch muttered, looking down at Leon as though he hadn't thought of that, which Cloud suspected he really hadn't. Stitch heaved a small sigh before pointing to the door. "Cloud go next door..."

"Right. Night Stitch." Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened up.

"…if he kisses Leon nighty-night." Stitch added happily.

Cloud nearly fell and smacked his head into the bedside table. "Stitch!" He hissed under his breath. "No!"

"Cloud like-likes Leon."

"Haven't we covered that?" Cloud muttered in exasperation. "I don't see what that has got to do with practically molesting Leon in his sleep."

"Cloud molested Leon's cheek in his sleep." Stitch countered with a cheeky grin. "Looked veeery happy."

"I was just brushing his hair away from his face." Cloud felt like slapping the small alien when he received a highly sceptical look from Stitch. "Look Stitch, you just don't do things like that."

"Leon sleeping. Deeeeeeeep sleeper. Hard to wake. Cloud can kiss. Leon never know." Stitch said mischievously.

"Why are you doing this, you sadistic little fuzz-ball?"

"Cloud Leon's best friend." Stitch replied simply. "Friends are ohana. Leon happy when ohana is happy. If Cloud does this, he'll be happy and then Leon happy."

"…that was a lot of 'happy's." Cloud muttered eyeing Stitch warily. "And since when have I been Leon's best friend? That position belongs to Aerith."

Stitch giggled quietly, darting a look to where Leon was still sleeping soundly. "Stitch no tell Leon." He suddenly promised, looking serious. He lifted a small shoulder in a shrug. "Might not like."

"Which is why I shouldn't." Cloud countered softly. He looked over at Leon himself now and sighed as he found Leon's hair had fell back over his face and immediately brushed it away. His eyes fell onto Leon's lips, noting their fullness and wondering if they were as soft as they looked before he caught himself and looked away resolutely. Hades _damn_ that blue rodent for putting ideas in his head. Didn't he know how dangerous that was? Even _Yuffie_ hesitated to put ideas in his head.

"Stitch wake Leon if Cloud don't." That wide mouth was now grinning wickedly. "And tell Leon what we're talking about."

'_Oh you are road-kill!_' Cloud felt his jaw drop at Stitch's audacity. Thoughtfully he looked back over at Leon, tilting his head slightly as he took in the relaxed expression on Leon's face. He felt his resolve crumbling.

"Cloud waaants toooo." Stitch softly sang coaxingly.

Damn it all, he did. Cloud inwardly grumbled. He had since they fought Sora together at the Coliseum, seeing Leon's face flushed from exertion and the gleam of pride in his eyes as Sora paraded around the arena triumphantly. He had definitely been tempted when they were back to back during that Heartless invasion, what with Leon's warmth seeping into his cold back and his playful banter. But…he had rather hoped Leon would be awake and definitely willing when he did. But as Tifa had pointed out repeatedly when they lost their world: Beggars really can't be choosers. He slanted a look back over at Leon.

Those lips were calling him. He swore he could hear them telling him to kiss them.

'Kiss me Cloud, kiss me!'

Ah! See? See? They were calling him! Or he was steadily going insane. All thanks to a hyper and blue little fur-ball.

But the potential road-kill had a point.

"You're not watching." Cloud hissed quietly into Stitch's ear. When Stitch went to protest he quickly elaborated. "You can't talk about what you didn't see. And besides, it's embarrassing having someone watch."

"No tongue." Stitch growled lowly, ambling to the foot of the bed. "That's taking advantage."

"And kissing him in the first place isn't?" Cloud breathed irritably.

Cloud lowered his face so that he was nearly nose to nose with Leon; searching to double check the man was asleep, hand instantly moving to lightly cup one side of Leon's face. He didn't really need to get caught. And he was rather scared of Leon when the man flew into one of his very rare tirades. After a moment he concluded that Leon was definitely sound asleep because no one could fake that look of complete relaxation nor the steady rhythmic breathing of sleeping that well.

Leon tended to breathe through his nose while asleep but his lips were still slightly parted as Cloud pressed his own lips against Leon's. He moved them just once before withdrawing slightly, smiling contentedly as he decided that Leon had unbelievably soft and smooth lips.

"Stitch look now?'

Cloud closed his eyes letting his lips drift across Leon's cheek before straightening. "Yea. Night Stitch." He stood up and quietly left the room shutting the door behind him.

Stitch grinned as he curled up by Leon's hip. "That was easy." He cackled quietly, halting when Leon shifted in his sleep, a hand brushing against Stitch's ears. Stitch purred happily as Leon settled again. "Now Cloud wants to kissy Leon again." Stitch chuckled. Humans, he had long since decided, were pretty stupid, so naturally they needed his help. That he could make Leon very happy was definitely a great motive to do so. Stitch giggled quietly before a yawn halted his mirth. He stretched and yawned again before sinking into sleep.

It was a shame really, that he forgotten to tell Cloud Leon felt the same.

XXX

Stitch's eyes fluttered open as the sound of Aerith moving about the kitchen roused him from sleep. He peeked over at the clock on the wall and discovered it was nearly eight in the morning. Definitely time to wake Leon, and anyone else still asleep in the neighbourhood.

"ALOHA OHANA!!!" He screamed, downstairs there was a crash as Aerith dropped a pot in fright. "Aloha E Komo Mai!" He cheered loudly, dive bombing onto Leon's stomach.

Leon gasped, jolting awake and up into a sitting position with Stitch on his thighs looking up at him adorably. Leon sighed and felt himself smiling hopelessly down at the creature as he picked him up and held him at eye level. "Stitch, didn't I tell you not to use my stomach for a trampoline?'

Stitch wiggled in his grip. "But Leon is so squichy!"

"Squichy?" Leon muttered standing up. He shook his head as he placed Stitch on the chest of drawers and started to make the bed. "Sometimes Stitch, I really worry about you."

"That's cause you love me." Stitch stated gleefully, holding up Leon's socks for the man to take. As Leon bent to tug them onto his feet Stitch added. "And I'm cute and fluffy."

"Hn." Leon gave a small sound of amusement before straightening up and looking around him in confusion. "I'm going to assume you know where we are?"

"Aerith's guest room." Stitch answered promptly availing himself of Leon's shoulder as he slowly walked into the hallway. "Leon fall asleep. Aerith have Cloud carry Leon to bed. Very nice." Stitch grinned, nuzzling Leon's cheek.

"Cloud did?" Leon asked quietly.

"Ah-huh. Leon like-likes, right?"

"Yea."

XXX

Stitch was so road-kill.

As Cloud stalked down random streets every little thing reminded him of Leon, which led to his lips and that undoubtedly led to the small peck he'd given Leon. And that led to daydreaming frequent fantasies about the brunet.

It was all Stitch's fault. Yes he was the one with a schoolboy crush, and yes, he was the one who was one straw from molesting a sleeping Leon but really, Stitch had to be blamed.

He put an idea in Cloud's head. How many times would the blonde have to warn people against doing that? Should he carry a warning sign or something? Or just kill Stitch, that'd solve one nuisance. No wait, Leon loved that blue piece of lint. Wooing a person didn't entail killing their pet. Not that Cloud was wooing Leon. Cloud ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to resole this inner conflict. It couldn't be good for digestion.

"Aloha!" Huge black eyes suddenly filled his vision. "Cloud in time for tea!"

Cursing loudly Cloud jumped and clutched at his chest. "Damn you Stitch, I'm mad enough at you without you trying to kill me!"

Stitch replied with something unintelligible as he settled back more comfortably on Cloud's head and started gnawing on a blonde spike. Cloud's eye twitched as he swiped an irritable hand at the thing before launching into a furious tirade. He had just gotten onto Stitch's lack of decency when he was interrupted.

"Cloud? What are you doing?"

"Leon!" Stitch cried happily leaping onto the man's shoulder. "Cloud come to dinner."

"Now wait a second!" Cloud protested hotly. "I did not! You just decided it!"

"Cloud is hungry, tummy go grrrrr!" Stitch pointed out cheerily. Cloud and Leon were both silent as they listened and heard a gurgling sound accompanied by a grumble. Cloud placed his hands over his stomach sheepishly.

Leon looked at a giggling Stitch before peeking shyly over at Cloud. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I haven't started cooking yet so it's no trouble."

"Oh. Uh, well, if it's no trouble."

"Come in. You can sit in the lounge while I cook."

"Thanks."

XXX

Despite Leon's suggestion Cloud winded up in the kitchen with him after Stitch kept biting Cloud's ankle the moment Leon left room. So Cloud solved this by staying in the same room as Leon. Stitch pouted once he realised his little game had been cancelled but grinned as he scampered out to bounce on the sofa despite Leon's repeated rebukes.

So that was how Cloud ended up sitting at the kitchen table watching as Leon made a salad, grilled three pieces of steak and mashed some potatoes.

"You really don't have to sit there. Stitch will behave."

"When you're in the room." Cloud snorted. "And as I'm quite fond of my ankles I'm staying here."

There was a moment of silence from Leon before he replied.

"Fond of your ankles?" Leon turned his eyes away from the food as he regarded Cloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, they are attached to my feet, kinda need those to walk."

Leon murmured a response as he carefully dished the food up and placed it on the table. "If you get the cutlery from that drawer, I'll get Stitch." He pointed to the drawer closest to the dishwasher before going to track down Stitch.

"Hee hee hee." Stitch giggled from on top of the old ceiling fan. "Cloudy will owe me."

"Oh shit." Cloud muttered looking at his feet. His eyes widened at a chomping sound followed by pain in his hand. He cursed and yelled loudly, somehow hearing Leon's hurried footsteps over his own voice.

"_Damn right I owe you blasted road-kill! Just wait 'til I get my_ _bike_!"

X

Leon was babbling. Cloud noted with amazement as the man gently applied disinfectant to the lovely puncture holes Stitch had so obligingly left. After Leon had ran back in to find Stitch attached to Cloud's hand while the blonde attempted to fling him off, Leon had banished Stitch outside until Cloud could calm down. Then he could go upstairs and stay there until their guest left.

"-really sorry…don't know what's gotten into him…not usually so aggressive-"

'_Sure Leon, clearly you failed to notice how brutally Stitch deals with the Heartless. If the things left bodies, we'd never be rid of the stench or the stains.'_ Cloud inwardly scowled. Out the window, Stitch was pulling faces. Kissing faces. Cloud glowered and mouthed 'road-kill' at him. Stitch huffed and moved out of view.

Leon had quietened as he put the disinfectant to one side and picked up a bandage. He held Cloud's wrist as he wrapped the bandage tenderly around the bite mark with the other. When he had finished, he let his hands drop to his lap, staring intently at Cloud's bandage covered one as Cloud lowered it to rest on the table.

"I really am sorry. Stitch is usually quite affectionate." He spoke quietly wringing his hands together. "I really don't know what's gotten into him" He looked up at Cloud nervously. "You…won't really run him over with your bike will you?"

"Um, no. He won't be dying under my bike any time soon." Cloud laughed nervously. '_Though it's bloody tempting_.' He added silently as he stood up. "It's supposed to rain tonight I should probably go before it starts."

"Oh, um, right." Leon stood as well and slowly led the way to the front door. "Um, you'll let me know if your hand gets worse or anything?"

Cloud grinned as he held up the injured hand. "Be over first thing to get a fresh wrapping." He saw Stitch pouting at them from the corner of his eye. "Hmph, bloody Stitch, you should compensate me for this." Cloud muttered, not fully realising that he was speaking.

"Are you aware you said that out loud?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Oh shit. Sorry Leon."

Leon bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well, he did bite you. If you did want compensation, what would it be? Maybe I can afford it? It could be an apology of sorts."

Cloud blinked, looking down the short distance between him and Leon. '_Stitch started this, I might just finish it_. _Now what was it he said last night? Tongue_?' Slowly he grinned mischievously as he darted a teasing look at Stitch before speaking lowly. "Well…there is one little thing you could do."

"Hm? What?"

Leon's eyes widened as Cloud's good hand moved to the back of his head and fisted his hair. His injured hand sweeping down to rest on Leon's hip. Glowing blue eyes held his own determinedly.

"Cl-cloud? What are you…?"

"I'm getting my apology." Cloud murmured huskily. He closed his eyes and dipped his head down to cover Leon's lips with his own. In the background Stitch laughed delightedly.

Leon was tensed, hands reaching up instinctively to shove Cloud away just as a playful tongue emerged to lap at his lips. He moaned softly, his hands curled around Cloud's neck, lips parting to allow the blonde access as he pressed closer.

"No tongue! No tongue!" Stitch shrieked in the background seconds after Cloud gently curled his tongue around Leon's, swallowing the brunet's soft moans. "Utga maki!"

With soft wet sound, Cloud pulled back grinning smugly. He watched contentedly as Leon raised a hand to his lips, eyes downcast and wide and a faint sprinkle of pink slowly spreading over his cheeks.

Slowly Leon raised disbelieving eyes to meet Clouds. A silent why wavering in his dark grey eyes as his hand continued to clasp his mouth.

Cloud grinned again and pulled Leon into an embrace. With his hands dancing over Leon's spine he leaned forward to whisper into Leon's ear "Blame Stitch. I've been wanting to do that since he coaxed me into kissing you last night. Should warn your pet not to encourage me Leon. I might just molest in your sleep next time."

Leon's eyes widened further as a brilliant red took over his face.

Claiming one last kiss Cloud smiled softly down at the brunet before stepping back. "I'll see you tomorrow. We can go for a walk, maybe turn the Bailey into a makeout spot?" Leon nodded numbly, eyes darting about as he processed everything. Cloud chuckled softly and slowly made his way down the street.

When he got to the corner, shrieks erupted from the Leonhart household.

"_STITCH! "_Came a telltale lion's roar_. "What did you do?!"_ There was a crashing sound and Cloud could only assume Leon had thrown something at his beloved pet.

_"IKI BABA!_"

Cloud decided he quite liked that little blue trouble maker.

End

This was supposed to be short and sweet but somehow it got away from me. When it hit the 12 page mark I started asking why it wouldn't wrap up already then with every additional page I started screaming at my keyboard to just let the story end and that's why it's probably rushed towards the end. I think Stitch found it hilarious that the story kept rolling for so long. –twitches–

Just a few things:

-Leon and his little weakness for the cute and fluffy/furry. Since it was him who asked Sora to find the Dalmatians in the first game I decided, based on this one small scene, that he would be enamoured with all things cute and fluffy/furry. Not much in the way of evidence to back it up but oh well, I think it's cute -

-I decided in this fic they would have their own places except for Yuffie and Tifa who share because someone needs to keep an eye on Yuffie and Tifa just seems like she could not only put up with Yuffie but make her behave.

-Stitch and Leon. Yea, for some reason this little friendship just clicked for me so I thought hey, fanfiction, I can make it happen, though that's not to say Stitch doesn't annoy Leon from time to time, Leon's just too fond to try to butcher him for it 0

-The two movies, I choose these simply because I've watched them recently and I absolutely adore _Men In Tights _and have the image of Stitch singing it permanently stuck in my head. It's rather cute because he was wearing the uniform of the merry men -

- E Komo Mai is Hawaiian, not a clue what it means as I randomly remembered it as lyrics from the Jump 5 song Aloha E Komo Mai and decided to shove it in the fic.


End file.
